Treasure Hunters
by NaomiDragnel
Summary: This story is about two best friends on an adventure and along the way they realize their feeling for each have changed dramatically. I hope you enjoy Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Not me only the story line is of my own weird mind. Nalu. ON HIATUS
1. Porlog

Prolog

Somewhere in the town of Harujion...

"Dam it Natsu! You got us lost aging!"

Yelled a beautiful blonde haired girl, at her pink haired male best friend. " Oh come on Luce. I'm way to hungry right now to be getting yelled at." whinnied Natsu. Lucy sighed and said irritatedly, " Your always hungry. We were supposed to meet the crew at 2 o'clock and it's now 1:30 AND HAVE NO FREAKING CLUE WHERE WE ARE!"

" Calm down. Let's just ask for directions. "

Natsu walked over to a woman and asked kindly, " Hi Ma'am you wouldn't happen to know where Manny's Cafe is would you?"

" Oh yes hon just go..." The woman started then look at Natsu and screamed then ran like her life depended on it . Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in confusion. " What the hell was her problem?" Natsu asked.

" I have no idea." Lucy answered. She turned around to ask some one else for directions when she seen a wall full of wanted posters. That's when she seen her and Natsu faces on one of the wanted posters.

" OH SHIT!" the pair yelled together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Treasure Hunters

 **WANTED: NATSU D. & LUCY H. **

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

Natsu and Lucy are what you would called treasure hunters,grave robbers yes and the occasional stealing but nothing was worth them being wanted dead,they are probably the kindest treasure hunters you could ever meet. Which is why they couldn't understand why their faces where on wanted posters all over the town center. They ran out of the crowd and into an ally that was empty of people.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NATSU!?" Lucy screamed and punched Natsu in the back of his head.

"Ow that fucking hurt Lucy! And I didn't do shit!"

"Well then why the hell are our faces on wanted posters?"

"Fuck if I know." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy sat rubbing her temples and said, "How the hell are we going to met with the crew now with our faces plastered on those wanted posters."

Natsu saw how stressed Lucy was so he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her so he can look her in the eyes and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Luce don't worry. We'll get through this like we get though everything else... together." Natsu said while smiling his goofy grin at her. She looked up at him with some tears in her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. We've got this."

They got up from were they were and started going deeper in to the ally. They found some back entrances to some shops.

" Okay we need to find some disguises or cloaks." Lucy said and Natsu nodded in agreement.

They started looking around and finally found a back entrance to a costume shop. Natsu went in first to see if anyone was there but it seemed like the owner was still out to lunch.

"Okay we go in get what we need then get the hell out. Alright Luce?"

"Alright." She said a little bit annoyed. She did need any one to tell her what to do like she was a child.

As soon as they were out of the shop Lucy notice what Natsu was wearing and said,"Natsu what in the hell are you wearing?"

Natsu looked at her in confusion and said, " What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Natsu was wearing a green and blue feathered Indian head dress that had what looked like a giant bird skull attached to the front, brown leather vest that he left open, white pants ( the ones he normally wears) and black boots. Lucy pinch the bridge of her nose and said in irritation, "We are supposed to be blended in and here you are sticking out like a freakin sore thumb!"

" Hey! You're one to talk. Were the hell did you get that get up from some whore on the street?!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was wearing a red shirt that was held on to by some very thin straps and ended just below her breasts, light pink gloves, a black mini skirt and some black boots that went a little above her knee. Lucy stood there in shock at Natsu's words. Natsu stood in front of Lucy looking a little nervous. Just when he was about to apologize Lucy raised her leg and kicked Natsu right in his face. He was sent flying back into a pile of wood boxes breaking most of them on impact. Now Natsu was one of the best fighters in Fiore but Lucy was also one of the most skilled female fighters in Fiore. So they were basically evenly match.

Natsu looked up to Lucy and smirked at her.

" Are we really going to fight again. The last time we almost took out an entire town and Erza said if we did that again she was going to lock us up till we're 80." Natsu said in a low husky voice.

Lucy smirked back at him and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Well it looks like I'm going to have to kick your ass before we cause too much damaged."

 **There it is chapter one. Let me know what you think of it in the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. :) In till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

As of this moment in time Lucy has Natsu in head lock with her legs and as Natsu was struggling to get free he was slowly losing consciousness. Natsu finally was able to grab a hold of one of her arms and yank her off of him. He threw her on the ground and pined her arms above her head and lock her legs between his own. Making it almost impossible for her to move.

"Natsu you bastard! Get the fuck off of me!" Lucy screamed while trying to get herself free.

"No! Not till you clam your ass down!" Natsu yelled back.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! YOU CALLED ME A FUCKING WHORE!"

"I said sorry and I didn't call you a whore I said you got your clothes from one!"

"You might as well have called me one! And you didn't say sorry!"

"Well I would have if you hadn't kick me in the fucking face!"

Little did they know a certain scarlet hair friend of theirs was watching them argument like a bunch of kids.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you two idiots private time but weren't you two suppose to meet Grey and I?" ,said the red headed women.

"Erza?" , Natsu and Lucy said with fear in their voices.

"Now if you two are done messing around get your shit together and let's get moving." , Erza said in a menacing voice with a just as horrifying look on her face.

" Aye sir!" ,they said in fear while jumping off the ground and ran to catch up to Erza.

They finally made it to the cafe when they heard shouting coming from inside.

" How the hell should I know know what that pink hair idiot got himself into!" , shouted a males voice which sounded like grey.

"Well you did grow up with him." a female voice said.

"Exactly aren't you supposed to be keeping him in check!" another male voice said.

"Hell no! I'm not that morons mom! Besides that's Lucy's job. She's the only one dumb enough to partner with that walking pink disaster." ,Grey said.

Natsu and Lucy burst through and shouted at Grey at the same time, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ICE PRICK!" Natsu lunged at Grey and they start to fight each other. That is when Lucy saw that Gajeel and Levy were also there.

" Hey Lu! It nice to see you too Natsu." Levy said while running up to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

" Hey Bunny Girl. Sup Salamander." , Gajeel greeted them with their strange nicknames. Natsu stopped fighting with Grey and said, " Hey there metal face."

" I told you to stop calling me that you pink haired freak!" Gajeel yelled.

" Ahhh Gajeel fight me!" Natsu shouted and soon after all three morons were fighting.

Erza was getting very irritated and screamed, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS YOU DUMBASSES! NOW STOP FIGHTING!"

They continued to fight each other in till Erza was finally fed up with their shit and punched all of them in the head giving all three a very large lump on their heads.

" Sorry Erza." All three said at the same time.

"Alright now that's dealt with we can get down to business." Erza said while taking out some papers.

" Lucy do you know why you and Natsu are on a wanted poster?" Erza asked.

" I honestly have no idea why."

" Maybe you to are being framed?" Levy said worryingly about her childhood friend. ( quick background story: Lucy and Levy grew up in the same village and lived pretty happy till their village burned down and they were the only survivors.) Lucy smiled at her softly and gave her a comforting hug.

" Well if you to are being framed we need to figure out by who. But for now you two need to lay low. So you two will take the job on Mount Hakobe." ,Erza said.

" But it's so cold there." Lucy whined.

" Don't worry Lucy I'm sure you'll like this one. Legion has it that there is a golden key in deep within the mountain that opens a gate to another world." Erza said while handing Lucy a paper.

" No way that's so awesome." Lucy said her eyes shining with excitement.

" But it sounds so boring." Natsu complained.

" There's something for you too Natsu." Erza said while handing him a book.

" What the hell is this?"

" On the mountain there are these creatures called Berserkers. They are very strong and hard to take down. It sounded like something you might enjoy."

"Hell yeah! I'm fired up now! Lets go Lucy!" Natsu said while grabbing Lucy's hand and was about to take off out of the cafe but before he could start running Erza grabbed him ear and held him in place.

" Wait a second Natsu. Since you guys are on wanted posters you know bounty hunters will be after you and Lucy. So you two need to take the back roads and be careful." Erza said in a serious tone.

" Don't worry Erza I won't let anything happen to me or Lucy." And with that Natsu took off with Lucy out of the building.

Erza sighed and said, " He never learns now does he?"

" Once an idiot always and idiot." Grey said.

"At least he has Lu to keep him in check." Levy said giggling

" Yeah but let's just hope they don't run into the Strauss Bounty hunters." Gajeel said in a deep voice.

" Let's just hope luck is on their side." Erza said.

 **There we go chapter 2 let me know what you think of it down below. :) (p.s this isn't a lisanna hate story. I personally just love the idea of her and her siblings being bounty hunter. they also are not the bad guys of this story.) Till next time ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mt. Hakobe

On Mt. Hakobe...

"S-s-s-o c-c-cold." ,Lucy said shivering.

"Well you should have worn better clothes then that."

"Yo-o-ou d-d-didn't g-g-give m-me a ch-ch-chance to. How t-t-the hell are y-y-you not c-c-c-cold?"

Natsu shrugged and said, "I don't know I'm just not."

Lucy was still in the clothes that she got from the costume shop. Only now she had her gun holster belt that held her two twin pistols and a staff (those martial art stick things)attached to her back. Natsu was also still wearing the clothes he got earlier, but he was also wearing a gun holster only one gun not two, a bag at his side and had two swords strapped to his back(Kind of like how Dead Pool has his swords because Dead Pool is fucking awesome). Natsu loves to fight with his swords so he rarely ever used his gun.

"Hey N-N-Natsu do y-y-you have a b-b-blanket I can b-b-barrow?" , Lucy said still shivering .

"Yeah. Here you go." ,Natsu said while reaching into his bag and handed her a red blanket. She nodded her head in thanks being to cold to speak.

After a while of walking Natsu asked, "So where is this cave we are supposed to find in order to enter the mountain?"

"Well according to the book there was never any cave. People would just accidentally fall through a hole on the mountain and that's how they got into it."

" Hmm well we better watch where we step."

Then of of a sudden an arrow flew out of the forest and pinned Natsu to a tree.

"Dam it. Luce cover me till I get myself off this tree." Natsu yelled to Lucy.

"Got it!" Lucy yelled back while she pulled out her staff( Giggles like a perverted 13 year old. Okay I'll stop interrupting the story now) . Lucy look through the forest trying to find who shot the arrow but the snow started to come down harder making it difficult to see. She heard some twinges break behind her and then Natsu yelled, " LUCY LOOK OUT!"

She turned just in time to block the attack and saw a girl about her age with short white hair and big blue eyes. Lucy thought this girl looked very beautiful but that thought was put to the back of her mind when she sees what weapon the girl had attacked her with(Ha I lied).

"Holy shit! She has a freakin battle axe!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Fucking hell! Lucy focus that's Lizanna Strauss. She a bounty hunter!" Natsu shouted at Lucy still trying to pull out the arrow. Lizanna lunged at Lucy but she was to quick for her and got out of the way. She finally graves a hold of Lucy and started to fight her with hand to hand combat.

Luck and Lizanna stop fighting when they heard a loud crack. Just then the floor beneath the two girls gave out and the next thing they knew, they were falling down into a dark hole.

"NO!" Natsu shout as he watched Lucy fall. He finally got himself free but by the time he reached the hole it was already to late. The last thing he heard was Lucy screaming was his name.

"LUCY!" He shouted into the darkness.

 **There we go another chapter down. Sorry for the random little comments in this chapter. I wrote it when I was a little sleep deprived lol. Let me know what you think of it down below and in till next time ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole

Natsu ran to his bag and found a long rope that he so conveniently had with him. He tired the rope to a tree near the hole. He made sure it was nice and secure then through the rope down into the hole. He heard the rope hit the ground after a couple of seconds. "Well at least it wasn't to far of a fall... Lucy you better be okay." Natsu said then took one more look around where he was too make sure no one else was there.

"Well down the rabbit hole I go." He said before he started climbing down into the hole.

Now to wherever Lucy is...

Lucy awoke in a very dimly lighted room that had bars around it like a cage or a cell. It was way warmer then where she fell from. When Lucy tried to get up there was a sharp pain at her side and she fell back to the ground.

"Ow! Shit. I must have broken a rib but I can't worry about that now. I need to get out of here and find Natsu." Lucy said and tried to get up again, then that's when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the cage.

The person that was with was Lisanna who was still passed out in the ground. Lucy crawled over to her and shook her gently and said quietly, "Hey are you okay?"

Lisanna started to wake up and then looked around. When her eyes fell on Lucy her eyes went wide and pushed her away while say, "Get away from me criminal!"

She push Lucy on her butt and tried to stand up but when she tired a terrible pain shot up through her leg and she screamed in pain. Lucy looked at her leg and even in the dim light she could tell that it was broken and very bruised.

"Be careful it looks like it's broken. Here let me help you up. " Lucy said worryingly and extended her hand to her the girl up.

Lisanna looked at Lucy's have and said, "Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you."

"Natsu always says in too kind of my own good but I can't not help you. You can't even stand on your own."

" You're injured as well." Lisanna said looking at Lucy's bruised side.

" Don't worry I've have worse injuries." Lucy said and smiled sweetly at the girl.

Lisanna turned away from Lucy slightly blushing and said, "I'm never said I was worried."

Lucy giggled and helped Lisanna stand flinching slightly at the pain.

"Okay. Now let find a way to get out of this cage." Lucy told Lisanna and she nodded in agreement. They found the door to the cage and saw that it wasn't locked. The two girls looked at each other then back at the door and Lucy said, "Well either someone forgot to lock the door or they aren't worried about us escaping."

"Either way I'd rather not find out. Let's get the hell out of here." Lisanna replied and Lucy nodded in agreement.

 **Let me know what you think of this new chapter down below and sorry this one was kind of short. I've been really busy and didn't have much time to write but I promise next one will be longer. Till next time ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Berserkers

Lucy and Lisanna have been walking around for a good half hour now and still haven't found a way out of wherever they were yet. To make it worse both Lucy and Lisanna were getting very tired and the pain at Lucy's side was becoming to unbearable and was no longer able to hold up Lisanna.

"Let's take a break right here. I can't hold you up any longer." Lucy said in an exhausted voice.

"Okay." Lisanna said while Lucy was helping her sit against the wall. Lucy sat beside her clutching her side in pain.

"So your apart of the Great Bounty Hunter Struss family right." Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lisanna said in a harsh tone.

"I was just wondering if you knew why my friend and I are wanted?" Lisanna looked at Lucy like she was crazy when she asked her this.

"You seriously don't know why?!" Lisanna shouted.

Lucy giggled while rubbing the back of her head and said, "Sorry but no I don't."

"You're wanted for the murder of Makarov Dreyar. His son Ivan said he witnessed you two murdering his father and now his grandson, Laxus, wants you two dead." Lucy looked at Lisanna in shock and she couldn't believe what she had just told her.

After a couple of minutes of silence Lisanna finally said harshly, "I've known Laxus since I was a kid and he's always looked out for me. I the least I can do to repay him is bring him your head on a stick."

They both just sat there in silence when out of no where Lucy put both of her hands on Lisanna's shoulders and said, " Lisanna I swear to you on my life as well as Natsu's we did not kill Makarov." Lucy said looking straight into Lisanna's eyes with such an intense stare that Lisanna felt as if Lucy was looking into her very soul.

"And I also promise you that I will get us out of here alive and when I do I'm going to clear mine and Natsu's names. And hopefully when it's all over you and I could become friends." Lucy said then smiled a bright hopefull smile.

"Okay I see a door just down the hall I'm going to go see if I can open it. Hopefully it's a way out. Stay here and I'll be right back for you. Okay?"

"Okay." was all Lisanna could say. Lucy gave her a quick smile and headed down the hall to the door.

Lisanna sat there in still in shock at Lucy's words. _"I really don't know what to believe?"_ , Lisanna thought.

When Lisanna looked into Lucy's eyes she knew they didn't look like the eyes of a cold blooded killer. _"Ivan wouldn't lie... would he?"_ Lisanna's thoughts were interrupted be the sound of a door opening.

"Shit. It just a room. Stay there I'm going to check it out real quick." Lucy said to Lisanna and she nodded her head and went back to trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

All of a sudden a large hand grabbed Lisanna by the neck and began to choke her. She tried to call out to Lucy but the thing's hand was too tight around her neck. Lisanna closed her eyes ready to except her death when all of a sudden she hear a loud bang and no longer felt the hand on her neck so she was able to breathe again. She fell back to the ground and then she opened her eyes and looked around. All she saw was a pile of dirt in front of her. She turned her head to the hallway and saw Lucy holding up a gun. _"Well that explains the loud bang but when did that thing go?"_ Lisanna thought.

" Well I guess the book was right." Lucy said in a relieved voice.

"Where the hell did that thing go?" Lisanna asked in a very raspy voice her throat still soar.

"That 'thing' was actually a creature call Berserker. They used to be human but were turned into monsters by those bone masks they were wearing. The only way to take them down is to destroy the mask. Whoever that was must have been one for a long time. There's nothing but dust left." Lucy explained while examining the pail of dirt in front of Lisanna.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Lisanna questioned.

Lucy pulled a book out of her bag and said, "My friend Erza gave me this book. It's all about this mountain including the creatures that live in side of it. It told me how to kill them."

Lisanna looked at Lucy noticing that she had all her things with her and said, "Where the hell did you find your stuff?!"

"Oh yeah. It was in that room I went in too. Here I got your things as well." , Lucy said smiling and handed Lisanna her things.

"Thanks." Lisanna said then tired her head and started to blush.

Lucy giggle at Lisanna's silliness and said, "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure this isn't the only one."

Lucy help Lisanna and started the walk down the very long hall hoping to find a way out.

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter down in the reviews. Till next time ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Masks

Lucy was thrown up against a wall and fell hard to the ground. "LUCY!" Lisanna screamed.

"Shit. I have to keep fighting!" Lucy said still on the ground. The girls were surround by at least 10 Burzerkrs. Lucy tried getting up but one of the berserkers kicked her back to the ground. She felt another one of her ribs brake and she knew that she's wasn't going to get back up. She was about to lose conscious when she heard a voice shout, "LUCY!"

That's when she seen the berserker in front on her get kick into a wall far away from her. She look up bad saw that it was Natsu that had kicked the berserker."Natsu." ,was the last thing Lucy said before she falling unconscious.

Natsu had no time to check on her because the other berserkers were already coming after him."Dam it why don't you basterd stay down!" Natsu yelled while punching one of them in the stomach. One berserker managed to pick him up and through him against a wall.

"Destroy the mask you moron!" Lisanna shouted at him while she still was trying to fend one off with Lucy's staff.

"Why the hell should I listen to you!?" Natsu questioned her.

"Because if you don't Lucy's going to die!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I trust what you say?!"

"Fine don't trust me trust Lucy. She said that the book says it's only way to kill them! She's my friend... and I don't want my friend to die!" Lisanna said and now she was full on crying. Natsu saw this and decided to trust her.

He pulled out his gun and aimed form the mask of the berserker that was attacking Lisanna. The bullet hit the mask and it broke into pieces next thing he saw was the berserker turn to dust. He wasted no more time and shot the rest of the berserkers till there was none left in the room that they were in.

Natsu limped over to where Lucy was and got down on the ground next to her. He put her head in his lap and said, " Lucy! Lucy! Come one you have to wake up!" He started to shake her and kept screaming for her to wake up.

"Don't shake her like that you idiot!" Lisanna shouted at him.

"Shut up! This is all your fault! If you would have just left us alone Lucy and I would have never gotten separated!" Natsu screamed back at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry for that." Lisanna said as she started to cry again.

Natsu shifted Lucy so that now her whole body was sitting in his lap. He hugged her tight and said, "You have to wake up Lucy. We need you. I need you. Please don't leave me."

Natsu was now fully crying still holding Lucy.

"Na-tsu."

"Lucy?!" Natsu gasped and looked at Lucy seeing that her eyes were slightly opened.

"I-"

"You what?"

"Can't-"

"Can't what? Dam it Lucy just spit it out!"

"Breathe." Lucy finished.

Natsu let out a sigh and loosed his grip on Lucy.

"You idiot I thought you were dead! " Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"Don't call me an idiot! It's not my fault you're a moron that can't check a pulse!"

"WHAT?! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT IS!"

"LIKE I SAID! YOU'RE A MORON!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! UGH LUCY FIGHT ME!"

"I'M INJURED DAMBASS!"

Lucy and Natsu were now both sitting up and were in each other's face. They were so close it looked as if they were about to share a passionate kiss. Well I would if it was for them screaming at each other.

"If you two are done with your lovers quarrel can we please find a way out of this place." Lisanna interrupted their argument.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They yelled at the same time.

"Ha. Sure you're not." Lisanna laughed.

"Fine lets go." Natsu said while trying to hide his blush.

 **There we go chapter 6 let my know what you think of it down below. Till next time ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Golden Key

"Are you sure you don't need help Luce?", Natsu asked Lucy for the tenth time.

"Natsu I already told you I'm fine. Besides you are already carrying Lisanna." Lucy said in irritation. Natsu had Lisanna on his back and Lucy was walking behind them.

"I'm sure he'd rather be holding your butt." Lisanna snickered

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled then hit Lisanna's face with the back of his head.

"Ow you dick! That hurt!" Lisanna yelled at him then punched his head.

"Knock your shit off before I drop you on your ass!" He threatened Lisanna. Lucy sighed in irritation and said, "Can't you to get along for five seconds?"

"Hell no! She tried to kill you Luce!", Natsu yelled at Lucy with his back still to her.

Lucy started walking faster so that she was now she was in front of Natsu's face and he stopped dead in his tracks. She was fuming with anger and she yelled, "She's also apologized for it!"

"Oh really?! I haven't heard this apology!"

"Dam it Natsu can't you just give her a second chance?!"

"When hell freezes over I might just think about it!" Natsu yelled and continued walking pushing Lucy out of his way.

"Agh Natsu you're such a goddam hypocrite. How many second chances have you had!? Huh?! How many times did Igneel forgive you when you stole from him?"

Natsu stopped walking again and turned to Lucy with a very pissed off look on his face.

" That's low Lucy even for you." , he said in a low voice. Lisanna was dead silent on Natsu's back.

"Igneel would have..."

"Don't you fucking dare bring my father into this! And last I remembered you fucking stole from him as well!" Natsu said cutting her off. Lucy was about to say something back but the quickly shut her mouth again realizing how much he words hurt Natsu. They stood in silence for a while and stared at the ground.

"I miss him to you know." Lucy said finally braking the silence. Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to say something but he stood silent.

"He was the first kind person I ran into since my village burned down. He took me in when I got separated from Levy." , it was at this point that Lucy started to cry.

"I felt so horrible when we stole from him. Maybe it was my fault that he died?" Lucy said looking at the ground.

Natsu grabbed Lisanna from his back and set her on the ground. He slowly walked toward Lucy and said in a gentle voice, "Luce you can't take all the blame for that. I was reasonable for his death as well."

"Really I can't? If I hadn't found out about that stupid job! If I hadn't convinced you to go with me! If I hadn't helped you steal money from your dad! If i hadn't done any of that maybe he wouldn't have followed us, maybe he wouldn't have got trapped with us, maybe he wouldn't have die trying to save us. If it wasn't for me coming into your lives he still would have been alive! If it wasn't for me you would still have a dad! You guys should have left me to die on the streets alone." Lucy cried. She was about to fall to the ground but Natsu caught her before she could. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Stop it! If anyone was to blame its me! I agreed to go, it was my idea to steal from him, and it was me who got us stuck in that trap! It was my fault and mine alone! So don't you dare say we should have left you to die. When we saved you it was the happiest I've seen my dad since my mom died! He never regretted saving you and neither have I!" , Natsu shouted and started to cry as well.

Lucy hugged Natsu back and said, " I'm sorry. I just miss him so much."

"Me too." Natsu and Lucy continued to cry still hugging each other. Lisanna watched the two in silence and smiled at their heartbreaking but cute moment.

All of a sudden a bright golden light was illuminated form down the hallway.

Lisanna cleared her throat and said, " I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds but shouldn't we go check out what that light is?"

The two looked at her then looked back at each other and quickly unlocked arms and turned away from each other while blushing. They turned toward the light and Lucy said, " I wonder what that is?"

"Only one way to find out." Natsu said then walked over to Lisanna and put her on his back again. They started to walk towards the light and noticed it got warmer the closer they got to it. When they finally got to the room the light was coming from it suddenly vanished.

"What the hell? Where did it go?!" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"Natsu look!" Lucy shouted while point at the top of a very tall podium. At the top was a golden key that had what looked like the night sky on its bow.

"WOW!" ,all three said at once.

"That must be the Celestial Key!" , Lucy said in excitement.

"I can't believe it exists." Lisanna said in amazement.

"Eh I thought it would be cooler." Natsu said in boredom. Lisanna and Lucy both smacked Natsu in the back of his head.

"OW! That fucking hurt!"

"SHUT UP!" , both girls yelled.

" I wonder how we get it?" Lisanna asked.

"Well according to the book it will only come down for someone with a true heart." Lucy answered.

"Well I guess that means you Luce."

"Why me?"

"Because I could careless and there's no way in hell Miss Psyco over her is true of anything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Lisanna shouted.

"It means shut up and stay out of this!" Natsu yelled back.

"You're so rude! And you can put me down now jackass!" as soon as Lisanna said this Natsu let go of her and she fell right on her butt.

"Ow that hurt you dick."

"Well you told me to put you down."

"Stop it you two!" Lucy said with a menacing look on her face.

"Aye sir!" , both Lisanna and Natsu yelled in terror.

"Wow Luce you're beginning to be just as scary as Erza." Natsu added. Lucy just rolled her eyes then looked back to the podium trying to figure out how to bring it down. She pulled out the book to see if it had a way.

"What dose the book say?" Lisanna asked.

"It just says 'Place your hand on the podium and let the judgement begin.' I don't like the sound of that." Luce said

"Well there's only one way to find out." Natsu said

"Find out wha-?" , Lucy didn't get to finish because Natsu had grabbed her hand and placed it on the podium. When he did this room started to shake and the podium started to descend.

It stopped lowering when it got about 5 feet from the ground.

"Hey look it worked!" Natsu said in excitement.

"YOU MORON YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF I WOULD WORK!" Lucy and Lisanna shouted.

"Stop yelling it worked didn't." Natsu said like it was no big deal. Lucy sighed then reached her hand out toward the key. She stopped her hand when it was a couple of centimeters from the key and a took deep breath then picked up the key. As soon as she pick up the key a bright golden light started illuminating from it. Engulfing the whole room in light.

 **Wow this was a roller coaster of emotions chapter. I was thinking about writing a story on their past or kind of like a prequel to this story. Let me know if y'all would like something like that in the reviews and in till next time ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Celestial

Once the bright golden light dissipated the three saw a man with organ hair, glasses, he was wearing a red button down dress shirt with a white tie and black slaks.

The man looked at Lucy grabbed her hand and said, "Hello there beautiful. My names Leo I'm the leader of the celestial zodiacs. What's your name angel?"

"Uhm I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you." , Lucy said a bit uncomfortable.

Leo smiled at Lucy then bent his head down and kissed her hand.

A gold light illuminated from both of them and in panic Lucy tore her hand away from him. Natsu had set Lisanna down and jump in between Leo and Lucy.

"What the hell were you doing!" Natsu growled at him.

"Calm down I was just healing her injuries." Leo said while holding his hands up. Lucy's hand automatically went to her side.

"My side it doesn't hurt anymore." Lucy said in amazement.

"You see. All I wanted to do was help my master." Leo said a bit smug.

"Thank you so much... Wait a minute! What the hell do you mean master?!"

"Well you released the seal on the key. So you are now the master of all the zodiacs."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed and threw her hands in the air.

"How many other celestial zodiacs are there? Are they as creepy as you?" Natsu asked .

"There are twelve of us and I'm not creep." Leo said in annoyance.

" That's so amazing!" Lisanna said in excitement. Leo looked at her and then appeared at her side.

"Hello there gorgeous and what is your name?"

"Um Lisanna." ,she said uncomfortable.

"Ah you have a very lovely name."

"Thanks."

Leo looked at her leg and gasped.

"Oh my you're hurt as well! Here let me heal that for you." Leo said while grabbing her leg. The gold light illuminated from the two. Natsu and Lucy watched in amazement as they saw the bruising and swelling on Lisanna's leg go away.

"WOW!" Lucy and Natsu said at the same time.

"Thank you so much Leo." Lisanna said greatfull then stood up and started walking around testing her leg.

"Thank Mavis now I don't have to carry your heavy ass around anymore." Natsu said

Lisanna walked up behind him then punched the back of his head and said, "Don't be rude you ass!"

"OW! That fucking hurt! Lucy say something to her!"

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge between her noise. She turned to Leo and asked, "Do you know a way out of here?"

"I'm very sorry master I don't."

"It's okay and you don't have to call me master. Just call me Lucy." ,she said and smiled sweetly at Leo. Next thing she knew she was lifted off the ground and was now in Leo's arms.

"I will find you a way out on this please my dear!" Leo shouted and then started running down a hall away from where Lisanna and Natsu where.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON! AND I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME LUCY! NO PET NAMES!" Lucy screamed.

"Hurry lets follow before we lose them." Natsu said and took off running in the direction where Lucy and Leo went.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Lisanna yelled and ran after them.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I have major writers block. I promise next chapter will be way longer. Let me know what you thought of this chapter down in the reviews an till next time ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe

"Finally we are out!" Natsu yelled with his hands in the air.

"Leo you can put me down now." Lucy said irritation clear in her voice.

"But I like holding you." Leo said with a pout on his face.

"You basters left me!" Lisanna said breathing heavily.

Leo look at Lisanna and then tossed Lucy into Natsu's arms. He appeared right in front of Lisanna grabbed her hand and said, "I'm so sorry my love. How dare Natsu leave such a beautiful delicate flower behind."

"Hey you moron you left her too! And delicate flower my ass!" , Natsu yelled at Leo. Leo turned to Natsu and yelled back, "You are so lucky you're hold my master in your arms or else your ass would be on the ground!"

"You wanna bet! I'm fired up now!" , and with that Natsu dropped Lucy on the ground and started charging at Leo.

Leo and Natsu started to throwing punches at each other. But being that Leo was not only from a different world but he also wasn't human, so you can guess who one the fight.

Natsu laid on the ground all bruised and said, "I want a rematch you bastred!"

Leo rolled his eyes then turned to Lucy and said, "I sorry master but I must go back to my own world. The longer I stay in this one the weaker my strangth and powers get but do not fret I will come back whenever you need me."

"And how do I do that. How do I call the other Celestial Zodiac? In fact who are they?" Lucy asked while helping Natsu get to his feet .

"Ah. Well to answer your question their names are: Aquarius-The Water Bearer, Taurus-The Golden Bull, Cancer-The Great Crab, Virgo-The Maiden, Sagittarius-The Archer, Aries-The Ram, Scorpio-The Scorpion, Gemini-The Twins, Capricorn-The Goat, Pisces-The Paired Fish, Libra-The Heavenly Scales, and of course me Leo-The Lion. You call us by saying "I call you ,whatever zodiac you wish to call. For example Leo-The Lion, and whoever you call should appear. Just remember you can only call one of us at a time. If you call multiple ones you risk over exsurting yourself and you could die."

"What do you mean over exert myself?"

"When you call one of us we connect ourselves to you and we take some of your life force when we come out. It will go back in you when we leave but if you call out two of us that means double the life force gets taken from you and the weaker you get."

"That's a little concerning but alright. I promise not to call more then one of you out." Lucy smiled and with that Leo disappeared.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"Well we've got to go see Erza and Grey so we can tell them what happened."

"What the hell are we going to do about her?" Natsu said pointing at Lisanna.

"I was hoping that.. maybe.. I could go with you guys?"Lisanna said timidly.

"Don't you have somewhere to go back to. I mean I'm sure your family is worried sick about you." Lucy said in a gentle voice.

Lisanna looked down at the ground and said, " I can't go back."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to kill you guys. If I go back and tell them I befriended the enemy my sister will surely take my head off herself."

"But your her sister. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You don't get it!", Lisanna yelled.

"Tell us what we aren't understanding then." Natsu said a bit harshly.

"My older sister is in love with Laxus. She'd do anything for him even if that means punishing her younger sister for screwing up."

"That's kind of fucked up if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you Pinky!"

"Stop it you two!" Lucy yelled at them both.

She went over to Lisanna and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you can come with us." Lucy said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much." Lisanna said in relief.

"But you can't avoid your siblings forever. Once we prove our innocence you must talk to them. "

"I will." ,Lisanna said then brought Lucy into a big hug.

"Well we better get back to Erza and give her our report or else you might not have to worry about your siblings killing you." Natsu said.

Back to Harujion...

"Dam it Natsu did you have to throw up in the careage!"

"Well excuse the crap out of me Luce! I'm sorry I get motion sick!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PAID THE GUY FOR CLEAN UP!"

"I DIDNT HAVE ANY MONEY ON ME!"

"YOU NEVER DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING BREAK!"

"Um guys. People are kind of looking at us." Lisanna said but the two continued to argue. Lisanna sighed and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure go past her so fast if she would have blinked she would have missed.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO IDIOTS NEVER TO FIGHT IN PUBLIC!" Erza yelled then smaked the two into the ground.

"Sorry Erza." , they both said.

Erza looked at Lisanna and said, "Hello I don't believe we've meet before. My name is Erza."

"Um hi. I'm Lisanna."

"Lisanna? Where have I heard that named before? Any ways it's very nice to meet you."

"So Erza lets go somewhere where there's a little less people. We have a lot to talk about." Lucy said in an ergent tone.

"0k." she said a bit confused.

20 minutes later At Manny's Cafe...

"AHHHHHH!"Lisanna screamed and dodged away from Erza's attack.

"Erza wait!" Lucy said standing in front of Lisanna blocking Erza's way to her.

"NO! NOT ONLY IS SHE AN ASASSIN BUT SHE ALSO TRIED KILLING YOU LUCY! I SHALL HAVE HER HEAD FOR THAT!"

"Erza please stop you'll end up hurting Lucy as well!" Natsu yell to Erza while being held back by Grey. Who agreed that Lisanna should be punish for trying to hurt one of his friends.

"Lucy please step out of the way!"

"No!" Lucy shouted and held her ground. Unfortunately for Lucy Erza was a much better fighter then she is. Erza was the number one female fighter in Fiore and Lucy had a small chance at winning a fight with her. Lucy pulled her staff from her back and stood in a ready stance.

Erza sighed and said, " Lucy I do not wish to fight you but if will not get out of my way... Then you leave me with no choice."

Erza lunged at Lucy nocking her to the ground. Erza pined Lucy to the ground by her scurt with dagger. She got off Lucy and head toward Lisanna.

"Erza please stop! If you do this then your no better then a cold blooded killer!" Lucy said trying to undo her scurt.

"Then so be it!" Erza said and thrusted her sword forward.

All of a sudden the door of the cafe slammed open.

"I've got a letter her for a Miss Erza!" , a man holding a letter shouted. The man look at the group and starred in shock. Lucy now had her skirt completely off and was holding on to Erza's arm. Erza was still in an execution stance but then turned to look at the man. While Grey was still hold on to Natsu.

"Uhhhh did I come at a bad time?" ,the man asked.

Erza lowered her sword and released her arm from Lucy's hold. She turned to the man, cleared her throat and said, "I apologize for our current state of chaos. You have a letter for me?"

"Uh it's alright I guess. Oh yeah. Here it is." He said while hand Erza a letter.

"Thank you. You may be on your way know."

But the man just stood there and stared at Lucy. Erza noticed this and got very irritated.

"LEAVE!" Erza yelled while throwing a dagger at the man just barely missing his head.

"Sorry!" The man yelled while running out of the cafe.

"Who's the letter from?" Grey asked finally releasing Natsu.

Erza looked down at the letter and said, "I don't know it doesn't have a name."

Erza opened the letter and began to read it. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What happened?!" Lucy asked worry.

"Gageel and Levy have been captured!"

 **Thank y'all so much for being so patient I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I will be posting this story only on Thursdays for now. I'm so sorry if this chapter was all over the place I wrote this when I was on a lot of medication. Let me know what you think down in the reviews. Till next time ^_^**


	11. Hi

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell y'all I have a tumblr now! I'll probably be posting my thoughts on this weeks Fairy Tail chapter as well as some other things;). Or if you want to discuss this weeks chapter(or any other chapter)send me a message on there. I love discussing Fairy tale and other animes/mangas with people. (All opinions welcomed just please be respectful) It's naoimdragneel18 go follow it if you want to. Hope everyone has an amazing day. ^_^

P.s. Please let me know if I got my tumblr name right. I'm still trying to figure it out lol :)


	12. Update

Hey everyone sorry I haven't posted in a while my wifi hasn't been working right and I haven't been able to post. Unfortunately I will be stopping this story for now. I will most likely start posting it again when summer is over. But there will be a new chapter of mental on Saturday. I hope everyone has a great day and till next time ^_^


End file.
